Frostbite
by AshleyAdenine
Summary: 2 years post Frozen. Elsa is lonely now that Anna has married Kristoff. Will she ever find someone that understands her, won't be in danger because of her, that will let her be who she was born to be? And what threatens her one chance at happiness? Jelsa
1. The Meeting

Elsa stumbled through the darkened woods, hands clutched to her chest. She dared not touch anything right now. "Come on," she mumbled to herself. "Under control, these powers do not control you." She thought back to earlier that day when Anna and Kristoff had said their marriage vows and a great sense of loneliness had fell over her shoulders. They had each other now, but who did she have to come to for comfort. Anna loved her dearly but she had Kristoff now. Elsa gasped as her fingertips iced over, stumbling to the ground and scraping her left hand against a jagged rock. She cried out as the grass around her frosted, yanking her hands up and inspecting the dirty cut across her palm. She whimpered, clenching her hand closed as blood leaked sluggishly from the wound. Snow started to whirl around her as she started crying, the ground frosting outward from where she sat on the ground. Frost crept up her fingers and over her hands like dainty gloves and made her cry harder. She clenched her eyes closed, curling in on herself when large rough hands clasped her wrists gently.

"D-don't!" she cried, trying to pull her frosting hands away and looking up sharply. "I'll freeze you by accident!" The boy crouched in front of her looked unconcerned, not letting go of her. His eyes were a pale blue grey and were staring back at her confidently. His hair was a silvery white like the snow swirling around them and it tickled his eyelashes carelessly.

"Let it go," he whispered, rotating her hands till they were intertwined gently. "You can't keep it in." He squeezed her hand in encouragement, eyes still locked with hers.

"You'll freeze," she cried, half heartedly pulling her hands from him.

"The cold doesn't bother me," he chuckled, squeezing her hands again. "Let it go." Elsa closed her eyes and let out a choked sob as the built up power burst through her hands and into the boy. Her eyes fluttered open after a moment and gasped to see the strange boy still crouched in front of her, grinning cockily. "Told ya," he chuckled, standing and pulling her carefully to her feet. She stumbled slightly and blushed as he caught her. He chuckled again, setting her up right and taking her left hand gingerly. He turned it palm up, produced a soft cloth from somewhere and wiped the blood from her hand, then bent and placed a soft kiss over the cut. A intricate frosty snowflake appeared over the cut and made the pain disappear as he grinned up at her.

"How did you do that?" she gasped, admiring the snowflake.

"You never kiss and tell," he chuckled, letting go of her hand and scooping up a strange staff from the ground nearby. He started to turn to leave when Elsa snatched at his sweater sleeve desperately.

"Please," she begged, her eyes clouded with tears. "I've never met someone else like me." He looked back at her, eyes not betraying any emotion. "Please stay," she begged again. "At least a little while. I don't even know your name."

"Jack," he said with a grin, turning to face her. "Jack Frost."

"Don't be stupid," she glared at him. "What's your real name?" Jack looked affronted, throwing a hand over his heart dramatically.

"The ice queen doesn't believe in the spirit of winter?" he gasped, tilting his staff toward the ground. "Now I'll disappear like the spirits of old." His head dropped and he floated into the air, rolling onto his back in a dramatic dying posture. Elsa gaped, mouth falling open in a very un-ladylike manner. Jack burst into laughter, rolling over and smiling at her.

"You're really him?" she whispered, reaching out as if to touch him then drew her hand back quickly. "I read stories about you when I was a child. I use to think you were like my guardian spirit since we had the same powers." Jack's smile faltered a bit and he touched back down on the ground. His eyes glanced upward, finding the moon through the tree canopy.

"You should probably be getting back to your castle your majesty," he said softly, eyes catching hers. As if on cue a voice called from nearby.

"Elsa?" Anna called out. "Elsa are you out here? Everyone is worried about you!" Elsa glanced at Jack who gestured toward Anna's voice smiling softly.

"I'll come see you queen," he promised, bowing slightly. "Our story is not quite over I think." He glanced at the moon again then back at her, a wild grin on his face. "Till next time!" he called, bursting into the air.

"Elsa!" she called out desperately. "My name is Elsa!" She thought he waved then he was gone from view.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out as she burst into the clearing. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Kristoff came into view behind her, Sven close behind.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, wringing her hands together. "I just...needed some space." Anna noticed the frost around her sister and looked up at her in concern.

"Is everything okay Elsa?" she asked gently.

"I just needed to let some energy go," Elsa shrugged, putting her hands behind her back. She smiled warmly at them all in a convincing manner. "Shall we head home?" As they trudged back toward the castle Elsa looked back toward the sky hoping she'd see him one last time.


	2. The Return

3 months later

"Anna let it go!" Elsa snapped, walking briskly down the hall toward her bedroom.

"I just think you should consider it," Anna argued, jogging to catch up with her sister.

"There's nothing to consider," she snapped. "It's not safe."

"Of course it is," Anna argued back. "You're under control now."

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked, and frost burst across the floor around her. Anna slipped and fell to her butt with a yelp. "Don't you see?" she whimpered, looking back at Anna. "My control is better but it's not perfect. I'd hurt anyone I tried to be with. It's useless." Tears filled her eyes and she fled to her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. She flung herself onto the bed, letting out a strangled sob into the blankets. A cool breeze caressed her shoulders followed by cool fingers.

"How did you..?" she started to demand, jerking away and looking up at the person who had somehow made it into her bedroom. "Jack..." she whispered in shock, mouth dropping open. He sat comfortably on the edge of her bed, smiling gently, staff leaning against the bed post.

" 'ello Elsa," he chuckled and let out an 'oomph' as Elsa tackled him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I thought you were never coming back," she whimpered, burying her face in his sweatshirt. Her shoulders shook and Jack wrapped an arm around her awkwardly.

"Hey now," he chuckled. "Don't go crying on me." She pulled away, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress much like a child would do and Jack chuckled softly. "I told you I'd come back." Elsa smiled shyly at him, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Sorry, I just...I lost control near Anna. She wouldn't stop badgering me and I kind of frosted the whole floor," Elsa explained softly, tears gathering in her eyes again. "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially her!" Her chest started heaving, working herself up again. "I just...just wish sometimes I could be normal!" Her eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking and freezing on her cheeks. Those large familiar rough hands were suddenly cupping her face and she snapped her eyes open to look back at Jack's cool gaze.

"Let it go Elsa," he whispered. She did as he told her and let her power seep into him, frosting the bed covers and posts. She looked up at him as the last of the build up ebbed away and watched his eyes flutter open.

"That...was strong," he chuckled. Elsa immediately looked upset and tried to pull away but he pulled her back. "I'm fine," he told her firmly. He shook his head slightly as if clearing his head and finally smiled back up at her. "Come on," he said grinning up at her. "I want to show you something." With that he bounded from the bed, twining their fingers together as he headed for the window.

"Jack wait!" Elsa all but shrieked as he appeared to be heading right out the window. "I can't fly!" Jack yanked her closer so suddenly she lost her balance, falling against him and clutching around his neck to keep herself from falling. She glanced up just enough to see his grin before they were both shooting through the air. Elsa clutched Jack's neck for dear life, burying her face against his chest as the wind buffeted them up higher, pulling at her dress and hair.

"Elsa look," Jack said softly, his voice vibrating against her cheek. She peeked out slowly and gasped. The sky was crystal clear and the stars were shining bright, but not nearly as bright as the full moon overhead. It seemed enormous up here, floating above the clouds beneath their feet.

"Jack it's amazing," she whispered.

"He made me a guardian," Jack told her, gesturing at the moon. "It's my job to help protect the children of the world." Elsa glanced at the moon then back at Jack, his eyes far away in a memory.

"Thank you for showing me," she told him sincerely, drawing his gaze back to the present. He smiled down at her, readjusting his hold around her waist and swinging his staff around to change the direction they were flying.

It didn't take long for them to land back in her window, Jack lowering her to the floor delicately. She thought his hand lingered at her waist a moment, hesitant to pull away, but maybe she was just feeling things she wanted to feel. He smiled down at her, reaching up to rub at the back of his head awkwardly.

"You have to go again don't you?" Elsa asked with a pout. Jack crouched in front of her, balancing easily on the balls of his feet.

"I have to check in with North and do a little frosting and fun through Europe," he explained, tapping her nose and making her wrinkle it in frustration. He grinned at her annoyed face, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. When he pulled away a perfect snowflake was frosted across the back of her hand. She admired it a moment and when she looked back up Jack was gone. She started to turn away when a window pane caught her eye. It was frosted over but a message was written: '_I'll be back before you know it. -Jack' _Elsa smiled, fingers ghosting over the message when a pounding knocking came from her door.

"Elsa! Did you just fly into your window!" Anna shrieked.


End file.
